AplatThe seventh Saiyajin
by Golem-of-Wind
Summary: It starts out with Pan and Gohan training but climaxes at a fight for Earth....
1. Blue doesn't cause trouble

Aplat; The seventh Saiyajin!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely like Dragonball Z, pity

10 years after the defeat of Majin Buu, Uub and Goku have finished their training on Kami's lookout but our story starts in the mountains where a father and daughter train…….

"HAH"

A ki beam curves and narrowly misses the young saiyan girl. With alarming speed she flies towards her father, her arm pulled back, ready to punch like a gun cocked back as the soldier prepares to fire. She lets loose her strength with her fist but the fully grown man grabs her punch and pulls her close and with a downward elbow he sends her to the ground. Gohan flies down and lands in front of her.

"Still think you can win?" he asks his panting daughter.

"I…I can…..I just need a sec……" she replies

Gohan laughs and pats her on the head.

"Take all the time you want!"

Pan lies back on the ground and closes her eyes. She was still out of breath but it was quickly dispersing and her regular heart beat was returning. She sat up with eyes open. She looked around but her father was high above practicing his kicks. As she looks around a blue glimmer catches her eye. To her right, on the ground was a small oval like stone that shone blue in the light of the mid-day sun. It was so pretty! She picked it up and held it in her hand before rising up and flying up towards her father.

"Look what I found!" She exclaims.

Gohan looked at it but thinks it's just a rock.

"…Erm….yeah that's a nice stone Pan!" He replies, uncertain

As she continues to stare at it, somewhat enticed because of it's beauty she notices something. It's wriggling.

"Dad!" She screams

Gohan turns around to see she's still holding out the rock but doesn't take the time to look at it again.

"Pan, it's a pretty rock, ok?...perhaps we should head home now?" he asks

"But it's moving in my hand, watch it!" she explains

Gohan folds his arms then watches the stone as his daughter requested. She was right….every so often it would wobble in her hand.

"WOW….that's not meant to happen!" he said

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she told him.

"Ok, ok, well I know now, we need to check this out….I wonder if Dad would know…." Gohan thought outloud.

"Oh, are we gonna go see grandpa?" Pan asks excitedly.

"No, you're going home, I'm going to go see Dad!" Gohan explained.


	2. What is Goku doing

(I should point out that in this story Goku was never changed into a kid and there is no SSJ4, actually I've eradicated GT because I just didn't like it really…)

Gohan and Goku stood facing each other in the Son Goku house. Gohan had his arm stretched out and in his palm, the shiny blue stone wobbled.

"I was training with Pan and we found it!"

cough

Gohan looks around but Goku simply walks to the window, opens it and looks down.

"Hey Pan!" he said cheerfully.

Pan hopped up from under the window sill and into the room.

"Pan I told you to go home!" Gohan said sternly

"You also said WE found the stone when it was clearly ME!" Pan retorted

Gohan changes the subject quickly

"Yes…..well……Dad, do you know what it is?"

"No idea, if Kami was still around I'd suggest you ask him but he merged with Piccolo……" Goku replied.

"It's possible that Piccolo would know!" Gohan suggested

"Who's Kami?" Pan asked

"Kami was the guardian of Earth before he merged with Piccolo" Goku replied "Here hold on, I'll get us there faster"

Goku placed his index and middle fingers on his head. Gohan put a hand on his fathers shoulder as Pan grasped his other hand. In a flicker they were standing on Kami's lookout.

MR. Popo just happened to be watering the trees at the time when Goku, Gohan and Pan all appeared in front of him.

"Hey Mr. Popo, it's been a long time!" Goku greeted him.

"Not too long…!" Mr. Popo agreed.

"Is Piccolo around?" Gohan asked abruptly

"Oh, he should be around somewhere……" Mr. Popo answered

"Is he here?" Gohan pushed on

"He should be here…." Mr. Popo answered

"Dad, can you sense him?" Gohan questioned his father since he couldn't get anything from Mr. Popo.

"Yeah, he's here….., he's at the door…" Goku replied, smiling

Gohan wheeled around to see Piccolo standing in the arch way.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted happily

"Gohan, I thought you'd grown a lot when I last seen you but now…now you're a man!" Piccolo said.

"I'm still stronger than you big green! Gohan replied

"Dad show him the stone!" Pan said, pulling on his fathers training bottoms.

"oh…right….here, do you know what this is?" Gohan asked showing the stone to Piccolo, similar to how he had shown Goku.

Piccolo noticed the wobbling immediately.

"I….I'm sorry Gohan, I have no idea what this is….." Piccolo said sadly

"Wait…isn't that the dragoon stone?" Mr.Popo interrupts them

"You know what this is?" Goku asked

"Yes, it's a portable chamber….sort of like a mobile hyberbolic time chamber if you will…." Mr. Popo answered

"Hey, if we could open this we might be able to train in it! Gohan suggested

"How do we open it?" Goku asked as he tapped the stone

"Why don't we try putting it on the door, there's a hole on the hyperbolic time chamber door, we could put it there!" Piccolo recommended

Goku, Gohan, Pan and Piccolo are standing out side the hyperbolic time chamber door. Piccolo pushes the shiny blue stone into the slot. Blue snaps of electricity pulse through the door. Piccolo places a hand on the door without any pain.

"So far so good!" Piccolo growled

"Go ahead! Open it already!" Pan shouted

Piccolo half smiled, the last time he'd been spoken to like that was when he had been training Goten and Trunks. He pushed with his right and it swung open to reveal an endless blue.

"That's a good sign, last time we tried to open this thing it wouldn't budge!" Piccolo explained.

Goku peered in.

"It looks like the hyperbolic time chamber but more……blue!" Goku exclaimed

A ki balst came flying out of the chamber and explodes, taking an arm off Piccolo.

"UGH" Piccolo gasps as a teenager steps out of the chamber.

HE turns to face Goku and Gohan, his long brown hair whipping around as he does so. His bulging muscles tighten with in his dark blue full body cloth which covers all except the neck and face as he turns and connects with a fist to the face of Gohan. Gohan stumbles backwards leaving him open to a spin kick from the teen. Goku remains unchanged by the recent beating of his son.

"Who are you?" Goku asked

"Not that it matters, but I am Aplat!" the teen replied in a low unused voice.

"You're a saiyan…." Goku told him

"Maybe I am, I'm not really sure who I am, I gave myself my name from the first thing I remember saying…I remember very little, but I do remember my first by the urge to fight and destroy….now I will show you that urge!" Aplat explained.

Before Goku makes a move Gohan smashes his foot into the side of Aplat's face. He stumbles off balance and Gohan sees an opening for a punch but Aplat grabs the fist and from the palm of this other hand he fires a long purple beam. Gohan pulls his fist out of Aplats grasp then crosses them as he bends his knees, in an attempt to block the beam. Finally Gohan manages to punch the beam away but only to find that he's ended up outside and above Kami's lookout.

Goku still hasn't made a move as Piccolo jumps up behind Aplat and wraps his arms around his opponents upper body to prohibit him movement but Aplat easily escapes by employing a energy field, sending the namek through the walls of the lookout.

Aplat turns his attention back to Goku.


	3. Super Aplat

Aplat and Goku stare at each other.

"What makes you think I'm a saiyan?" Aplat enquired

"It's the tail" Goku replied

Wagging faithfully behind Aplat was his monkey like tail. Aplat looked at it.

"All Saiyans have tails" Goku continued

"Where are the other saiyans?" Aplat asked quickly.

"There's only two true saiyans left but there are a number of mixed saiyans…." Goku explained

"I asked where they are." Aplat asked, this time more forcefully.

"You're looking at one" Goku responded

Aplat and Goku stared at each other again.

Above Kami's Lookout Pan flies up to check on her father.

"Dad, I'm scared! That guy just beat you and Piccolo up!" She told him

"Don't worry, Pan, Dad hasn't done anything and I'm not finished yet. " Gohan reassured her.

In a flash of white an aura and electricity surrounded Gohan as he grew to full power. Gohan continues by cupping his hands and charging a ball of ki behind his back. Gohan locks on to Aplat's power level then pushes his arms infront of him; outstretched. A large blue beam fires from the cupped hands.

Neither Goku nor Aplat have made a move.

Piccolo uses the wall to get to his feet.

"What is Goku doing? This guy is strong but there's no way that he's stronger than Goku, why doesn't goku just get this over with….." he thought " wait….he has a tail…"

Piccolo rushes forward towards Aplat. Aplat senses him and attempts to his him with a spin kick but Piccolo ducks under it and grasps the tail. Aplat freezes.

"Goku! Get him now!" Piccolo shouted.

Goku moves down into his fighting stance but before he makes a move Gohan's Kamehameha smashes through the lookout then knocks into Aplat and sends him downwards. Piccolo promptly releases him as he's fired towards the Earth. Now out of the tail paralysing effect Aplat is free to spin around and knock the Kamehameha away.

Gohan flies down and lands beside Goku and piccolo, followed closely by Pan.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Gohan asks

"I…..I don't know…..he's hiding something….I think he's got some kind of huge power in reserve or something…." Goku replies

"He is a saiyan…..perhaps it's possible he's a super saiyan….I wonder if he's been training in that place…" Piccolo suggests

"Super Saiyan? Is that what you call it? Hahahahahahahahahahaha, I'm ahead of that…." Aplat laughs.

Aplat builds up power and there's a flash of golden light. Aplats hair becomes golden blond and stiff. Lightning blots surround the saiyan.

"Uh…Th……that's a Super Saiyan T….two!" Gohan stammers

"Gwafahahahaha, is that as far as you can go?" Piccolo asked confidently

"What do you mean, green man?" Aplat asked, shocked

"This man you've been staring at for the past fifteen minutes can ascend past that!" Piccolo explained

"Yeah, Dad can become a Super Saiyan Three!" Gohan told him.

"Uh….Then show me this amazing power!" Aplat demanded.

NEXT: Goku Vs Aplat!


	4. The truth unfolds

Goku squats down and begins to build up power. Electricity snaps around him. His golden aura begins to thicken as his black hair lengthens. It glows as his eyebrows fade. With one last explosion of power his long hair becomes a brilliant golden yellow. His body had grown slightly in mass and his face appeared meaner than before. He stood up fully.

"This it a super Saiyan Three" Goku tells him

"That's quite amazing…..are you sure you can handle it?" Aplat enquires

"Actually I'm not sure…..it takes a lot to maintain it….." Goku answered

"Then I have nothing to worry about!" Aplat replied

"Really? You sound confident!" Goku responded

"Allow me you show you what I mean!"

Suddenly Aplat speeds forward with an elbow to the cheek of Goku. Goku is caught off guard but only for second and comes back with a fist to Aplat. Aplat makes a quick jerk of his head causing Goku's counter to miss before delivering a knee to his stomach. Goku spins around and nails a heel to the head of Aplat before turning and hitting a elbow causing Aplat to fly backwards into the lookout wall.

Aplat floats out of the dent he made in the wall and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Not bad…you've got the speed but not the power" Goku explained

"I've had no experience fighting actual people…especially another Saiyan…..but that doesn't matter……I must destroy you!" Aplat growled in reply

"What? Why?" Piccolo asked

Aplat glared at the Namekian.

"Don't worry…tell us your reason and we'll fight some more…in fact it's a little cramped here anyway, I'd rather fight outside!" Goku told him

Aplat sighed

"I don't know how long it's been….but I only have a few memories that come to me in nightmares when I sleep….I remember voices…..a few words such as "too strong" and "must contain him", no doubt they were talking about me…they chose to cage me in that chamber….while it slowed down my aging it felt like I was there for eternity….so I did the only thing my natural instinct knew…I trained!" Aplat explained

"What age are you?" Piccolo inquired

"I'd guess about 19…I never kept count…." Aplat replied

"What? He's been training none stop for that long?" Gohan exclaimed

"Enough! I want pay back…I don't care about my power level, I was robbed of the chance to live with my Saiyan brothers!...If they don't want me then I will wipe them out!" Aplat screamed

"You don't have to, Me and Vegeta are the only one's left, the only true Saiyans left! Frieza destroyed our home planet and all the saiyans on it….bar a few…" Goku told him

"There's no one left? no one to exact my revenge upon!" Aplat asked desperately

"You can continue to battle with me but basicly…yeah" Goku explained

Without warning Aplat increased his power and aura and burst away in flight.

"Damn it we gotta go after him! Who knows what he's going to do!" Gohan told them.

"No Gohan…leave him….perhaps all he needs is time…." Goku suggested


End file.
